So How Was Your Day?
by KittySkywalker
Summary: a funny oneshot about how zero, kaname, and toga would feel about switching bodies for a day ;
1. Chapter 1

~Zero's Day~

For Zero Kiryu the day should have been relatively normal. It was Sunday so there were no classes, no stupid screaming girls to worry about, and best of all no Kaname Kuran. A faint smile graced his face as he rolled over in bed and let out a sigh. It was strange however because is voice sounded… deeper. And his bed was a lot more uncomfortable than he remembered it. Why was he complaining again? He gave a little laugh and thought he must have a cold coming in. He felt fine though… oh well more orange juice for him. He sat up it bed and looked around. That was when he realized something was defiantly wrong he could only see with his left eye! Where was the other half of the world?

'_I bet Yuki put tape over it when I was sleeping_,' he thought irritated. Then he reached up to pull off the supposed tape when his fingers felt something else- something familiar. It was an eye patch. No not _an_ eye patch _the_ eye patch. The very same one that had adorned his Master's face for years. A flare of anger shot through him. How in hell did his Master's eye patch wind up on his face? He yanked it off swiftly but almost sputtered when he still couldn't see. He threw the covers off of himself and walked over to the mirror. Or where his mirror should have been. If this was his room… but it wasn't. The missing mirror happened to be in the bathroom. Not Zero's bathroom. But then he caught his reflection. No no no no _no_… the man he saw in the mirror…

'_This isn't possible_,' he thought. Instead of seeing his own pale face he saw the disbelieving scarred face of his Master Toga Yagari.

What. The. Hell?

Zero looked down at the rest of himself and saw his Master's body in his sleep wear. Zero closed his eyes –or better saying _eye_- for a moment telling himself he was still asleep. Seriously he would rather deal with Kuran than deal with being stuck inside the body of the man he had always had a crush on. Dirty damn. When he opened his eye he still saw his Master in the mirror. Okay first thing was first. He would get ready and then go find the Headmaster to rectify this situation. Zero looked down again…well, taking a shower would be interesting.

~Kaname's Day~

It was bright. Too bright in his opinion. Kaname could have sworn his curtains were closed but the sun shining in his room was almost blinding. Not to mention it hurt a little. Kaname turned to the window and he brought his brows together. Where were his curtains? He saw a nice window that looked reminiscent of his but… wait… this wasn't his room was it?

Kaname sat up in his bed- or what he _thought_ was his bed. He looked around totally confused because this was _not_ his room in the Moon Dormitory. It looked like a Sun Dorm room. Kaname swiftly got up off the bed. Whose room was he in? How had he even gotten in, in the first place?

Kaname frowned… he seemed shorter somehow. He looked down…and did not see anything familiar! He could swear that he was looking at… Zero Kiryu's body. Kaname wasn't sure whether to shudder or be happy. Was it good luck shining down on him that put him in the body of his beloved silver haired hunter or some cruel joke of fate's? Well, Zero didn't know about Kaname's feeling but what you don't know can't hurt you right?  
Kaname walked over to the mirror and doubtless saw Zero's reflection. Strange how even when he had a different person inside of him Zero's face still wore the slightly brooding expression. Kaname liked that though, he felt it gave the hunter a certain appeal. He always wondered what thoughts went through Zero's mind and if he ever thought of him. Kaname- or better saying Zero- chuckled. Whatever was happening right now was fine by him. And since he would never get a chance like this again he decided to have a little fun. Smiling to himself Kaname ran a hot bath and found what wonders awaited him.

Toga's Day

Toga woke up to a room that was pitch black. That alone set him up to have a bad day the rest of the day. Why the hell were his curtains closed?! Oh well might as well open them. Toga got up and resigned himself to stumbling around in the dark. But surprisingly enough Toga could see almost perfectly in the darkness. The outlines of different objects in the room were very clear. And he didn't recognize any of it. He paced over to the window and even the sense of being shorter angered him. He whipped the curtains back and let out some kind of hissing sound. The sun was so bright! But as his eyes adjusted… wait… eyes?

Yes Toga could now see with both of his eyes. This was all a dream it _had_ to be. He was in someone else's body in someone else's room. But he caught sight of a reflection in a nearby mirror. _'Oh you have got to be kidding!'_ In the mirror was the reflection of the pompous pureblood brat Kaname Kuran. Toga never realized the door was open and that people could hear him, yet he didn't really care. He was sure Cross had something to do with this. Toga let out a long droned out, "_craaaaap_" and it was the first and the last time Hanabusa Aido had ever heard their Dorm President swear.


	2. The Resolution

By the time all three men had found their way to the Headmaster's office it was late morning. They all got there about the same time as well. Kaname and Toga's faces had slightly mortified expressions having seen more of their host's body than they ever wanted to while Kaname who was in Zero's body looked very pleased. Getting dressed that morning had been an experience for all of them. Kaname and Zero had taken the time to explore their host's physique especially while in the shower and Toga had thought his new set of eyes would start bleeding as soon as he had taken the nightshirt off. Once he was back in his own body he was getting as far away from Cross Academy as he could. Even though the tension in the room was unbearable they still managed to have a conversation while waiting for Kaien Cross.

Kaname (Toga): I swear that stupid Headmaster has done this…

Zero (Kaname): Cheer up it's not all that bad.

Toga (Zero): Speak for yourself Kuran.

Zero (Kaname): Well I'm technically speaking for you right now.

Toga (Zero): I do have his anti-vampire gun you know…

Kaname (Toga): Oh just shoot the damn brat!

Zero (Kaname): But Zero then you'd be shooting yourself…

Kaname (Toga): I meant your body you twit.

Zero (Kaname): Why do you hate me sensei?

Toga (Zero): Do you really need to ask?

Zero (Kaname): Does that mean you hate me too Zero?

Toga (Zero): I've always hated you and that will never change.

Kaname (Toga): Kaien Cross hurry the hell up!

Just as their conversation could have gotten worse Yuki poked her head in the doorway. She smiled at everyone and said hello. However she said hello to every person in the right order. In other words she seemed to know whose consciousness was in whose body. They asked her how she knew and she replied, "Well I heard the Headmaster and Ichiru talking earlier this morning and they mentioned they had pulled a prank on you. Then they said they had made you switch bodies. When I heard that I told them they should fix it and then I came to get you three."

All three men looked at each other with blank expressions. So this…this whole catastrophe was a giant _conspiracy_!

Yep Toga was defiantly moving when he got his body back. He must have shown that on Kuran's face though because Yuki laughed nervously and said, "Yagari-sensei please remember your contract says you have to stay here the whole school year.

"Humph."

Toga (Zero) asked, "Yuki are they on their way here?" She nodded and he embraced her uncaring of whose body he was in.

Kaname (Toga) gave a horrified gasp and said, "Don't do that you make me look like a pedophile!" Yuki who just couldn't help herself leant up and kissed Toga's (Zero's) cheek. It was the only time Kaname's eyes would ever glare at her in such a way. As Kaname looked at the scene through Zero's eyes he found it quite appealing. After all Yagari-sensei was a handsome man.

"You know it is kinda hot seeing you with Yuki," he commented.

Before anyone else could even think of what to say Kaname heard his own voice shout at him, "Shut your face!"

"But I'd be shutting Zero's face not…"

"Kaname don't," Yuki said exasperatedly still in Toga's arms.

"Fine…when will they be here?"

"They should be any minute…" and as if on cue the two culprits strode into the office. Kaien and Ichiru were greeted with three icy glares and they saw Yuki being hugged by Toga… Kaien sighed and went behind his desk.

"Before anyone says anything I just need to point out that none of this is my fault." And instead of protesting Ichiru only smiled and nodded his head.

"Why the hell did you make us switch bodies?" Toga moaned in his host's body. He turned to Kaien who pointed at Ichiru.

"This is my doing Master not Headmaster Cross'. I only asked that he protect me from you lot when you try to kill me."

"_You lot_," Yuki repeated, "but Zero's your brother. That's not very nice."

"He isn't nice," Kaname said- he only made it worse for himself by saying it when he was stuck in Zero's body. And as a consequence Toga's gun was pointed right at his face.  
Yuki pushed it back down and said, "Don't do that Zero! You'd never get your body back then."

Zero thought about that for a moment then said, "Seeming as Kuran is in there right now…I'm not to sure I want it back." Zero saw his own face give him a devilish grin and he shuddered. "Okay," he continued, "so how do we fix this."

"You'll be very happy," Ichiru smiled, "because the solution is very simple. All you have to do is tell the person in your body how you really feel about them." All three victims looked at Ichiru suspiciously. The answer sounded too good to be true.

"It sounds too easy," Toga said really fed up with hearing Kuran's voice instead of his own.

"But Master that's the beauty of it. All you have to do is tell the person how you feel about them and everything will be fine. But you can't lie otherwise the spell wont work."  
"Okay," Toga said, "then I'll go first." He looked at Zero who was in his body and furrowed his brow. He was a pretty honest person so…there was nothing to embarrass him here. He turned and said, "Zero you stupid brat…I love kiddo." Toga saw his own face smile back at him and he grinned a little himself. Then he turned to Kuran and his lip curled up a little. Kaname had a little light shining in Zero's eyes.

Yagari-sensei didn't have to say he loved but…the word liked would have been nice. Instead Toga inhaled deeply and said, "Kaname Kuran you have been and always will be a real pain in my ass." That was the only time Toga would ever see Zero look so crestfallen. But as an affect of the spell at work Toga in Kaname's body immediately passed out cold. Ichiru caught him before he was anywhere near the ground and put on the nearby sofa.

"I forgot about that," he mumbled.

"Wait if he's passed out can the ritual still work?"

"Uh-huh," Ichiru replied, "but it doesn't mean you can lie."

"So…I'll guess I'll go next," Kaname said. As much as he thoroughly enjoyed being in Zero's body he liked admiring it when he was in his own body better. "Alright so how I really feel about sensei is…he's hot. I'm not lying he good looking. And Zero how I really feel about you is well…Zero I want your body." Yuki looked up into Toga's face slightly confused. If Kaname wanted Zero's body it seemed like he got it. "I mean…I want you Zero," and before the shame made him blush Kaname passed out in his last moments in his beloved.

Zero kept his mouth shut a moment. That right there had almost made him pass out. Not just the fact that Kuran had said it to begin with but also the fact that Yuki was in the room. Speaking of Yuki she was still locked around his Master's waist…wait…did Yuki like his Master too? He cleared his Master's throat. It was a blessing Toga and Kaname were passed out but there was still everyone else in the room to hear his confession. Yet the sooner it was done with the better.

"Umm…first off I genuinely think Kuran is a sick twisted bastard so I hate him and…when it comes to Master…I-I've uh…always had a man crush on him!" he yelled before the world went blissfully black.

Toga, Zero, and Kaname woke a short while later all completely relieved to- quite literally- feel themselves again. Zero put his hands to his ears and felt his piercings, Kaname felt tall again, and Toga had the mother of all headaches.

Unfortunately Zero had not thought of sitting down so Toga's head was hit rather hard. But he wasn't lying flat on the floor his head was pillowed on something…or someone. He could feel gentle fingers combing through his long black hair. He opened his eye and saw Yuki smiling down at him warmly. He grinned back up at her slightly and patted her cheek. He sat up slowly and she hugged him around the neck. Everyone else in the Headmaster's office was watching curiously. Yuki seemed quite smitten with Toga much to Kaien's horror and the boys' unhappiness. Toga however seemed unaware of what was going on. He stood up and was relieved to feel all his own joints crack and hurt. He glared at Ichiru once more who visibly tensed.

"I'm gonna ask you one time," he said reveling in his own deep voice resonating it the room, "why did you make us switch bodies?"

"Because I've always told people what I think about them and I felt you should learn how to do that too," Ichiru replied.

"Uh Ichiru… _I'm_ the one who taught you how to do that."

"I know Master and I'm thankful for it."

Toga and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I need a drink," he mumbled. Yuki took her opportunity to take his hand and lead him out of the room telling him she knew a great place he could get a drink and something to eat. Toga had a really bad feeling in the pit of his stomach after that. But he was interested all the same.

The remaining four men stayed quiet for a while after they had left. Kaien was in complete shock and Ichiru was desperately trying to hold in his laughter. Kaname finally broke the silence when he said, "So Zero where do you want to go for our first date?" he had his charming grin in place. But Zero looked at him like he was a nutcase.

"We are not having a first date," he replied icily. In response Kaname picked him up and slung him over his shoulder making Zero turn red in the face.

"Now now Zero," he said smoothly, "let me show you my room in the Moon Dorm. It has a really big four poster bed you might like…" All the blood in Zero's body went to his face and he struggled violently but futilely as Kaname strode out the office.

Ichiru broke into hysterical laughter as soon as the door shut. By the time he was finished a steady stream of tears was rolling down his face. He paused and wiped his face a few chuckles escaping before he turned to the Headmaster who hadn't moved since the time Yuki had left with Toga.

"Well speaking of dates I have a hot one with my Maria…anyway thanks for helping me Headmaster." And with that he left to go find his own silver haired lilac eyed beauty.  
Kaien just sat there with nothing going through his mind. Then he let out a heavy breath and leaned back in his seat. The first thought to entire his frazzled head was, '_When were these boys ever going to grow up?!?_'


End file.
